


Dude! We're Gay!

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, No Smut, Shopping Malls, dreamnotfound, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream goes shopping with his boyfriend, George. While he regrets it at first, he finds enjoyment in teasing his boyfriend.Mature for sexual references.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 98





	Dude! We're Gay!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a short Frerard piece but I changed it to DNF. Pain.

George took Dream's much larger hand and dragged him around. The two of them were on a shopping date at the mall, and Dream was not having it. They'd been 'shopping' for two hours and only bought one thing from the book store.

"Can we please go home?" Dream whined as George pulled him into a flashy, sparkly, and very colorful store. It was completely out of Dream's comfort zone. His grunge style, long, blond greasy hair tied up into a man bun was an eyesore for most (except George) in the brightly colored store.

"They have some cute short shorts here I saw online, I wanted to try them on," George whined.

Dream rolled his eyes and sighed, "That's so fucking gay, George."

"Dude! We're literally gay, we literally had sex literally this morning." George whisper-yelled the last bit through his teeth, smiling.

"Yeah," Dream smirked, remembering how he made George his bitch, "you were good, by the way."

"Dreeaaaaam. Not the time." George sassed him, walking towards the shots he had seen online. He looked through the different shorts.

"Dream!" George called his boyfriend over, "should I get them in small or medium?"

The blond furrowed his brows, "don't you know your size?"

George shifted his feet and giggled, "I'm kind of in-between sizes? Like the small would be pretty tight and it would accentuate my ass, which I li-"

"I'd like that too," The taller man smirked, cutting his boyfriend off.

"I know, Dream." George rolled his eyes, "but the medium would be pretty cute too, like, it'd be kind of baggy and I could match it with a cute sweater and belt..." The poor guy couldn't decide.

Dream couldn't believe his eyes. It was literally the same style of shorts, just two different sizes and his boyfriend couldn't decide which to get.

"Just get them both," The younger suggested, "you can show your sexier side with the small ones, and your cute side with the medium ones."

George nodded, "That makes sense, Clay, but you see..." The brunet trailed off, deciding whether or not he should argue. He decided to argue, "... going up to the cashier with the same pair of short shorts in two different sizes... and as a guy?"

"I'll buy them for you, I don't mind." Dream offered, sighing. He didn't understand how George could dress so feminine, yet have so much anxiety buying his clothes. George was normally that iconic, sassy, confident gay guy that all those GBF-wanting girls fawned over.

George swooned, "aww, Dream... I love you!" He threw his arms around his boyfriend.

dream chuckled, "I love you too, babe." He responded, slapping George's ass, and added, "why don't you try them on as well? I'd like to see the small first." Dream winked.

George flushed. Dream normally wasn't so teasing in public, so this whole exchange was something new and bizarre for them both.

"Of course..." George bit his lip cutely, something only he can manage to do flawlessly, "only if you come with me."

Dream snickered, maybe they'd do something dirty in the changing rooms? As they made their way towards the rooms though, Dream realized it probably wouldn't be a good idea. They were hardly rooms, just curtains that didn't fully cover the room, which allows for some peaking.

"Dammit." He hissed to himself. He was kind of looking forward to getting blown by George.

George probably had the same idea as Dream, because he looked a little disappointed when they reached the changing rooms. "I guess you can wait out here," George huffed, "I'll come out and model for ya." 

Dream nodded and sat down on a nearby stool, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to come out wearing the first pair.

"Oh my god... my ass..." Dream heard George checking himself out in the changing room.

"Hey! Don't leave me here wondering, I wanna see your ass too!" Dream called, a little too loudly, because a few women in the store glared at him.

George stepped out and Dream's eyes instantly traced his smooth, pale legs. The brit smiled, "these are the small, if you couldn't tell." He said as he turned around, showing all sides.

Dream couldn't lie, his boyfriend's ass looked really nice in those shorts. He had to look away just so he wouldn't get a boner in public. "Looks hot." 

George noticed Dream looking away and smirked, going back inside the dressing room and put on the size medium. George didn't have the belt with him, but he imagined a thin, cheetah-print belt that would hold them up and a pastel purple sweater tucked into them. Looks cute. He thought to himself before stepping out.

Dream blushed; George was adorable. He could pull off any look, to be honest. He could go from a sexy brat to an innocent angel in seconds.

"I like this one too!" Dream giggled excitedly.

"That was gay." George scoffed, causing George to roll his eyes.

"Dude, we're literally gay."


End file.
